


la la love

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae are the rulers, Historical AU, M/M, but a jaemin centric fic is what i need, chensung will be added soon, everyone is in love with nana, hopefully, idk what am i doing with this, nana is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: jaemin somehow travelled back in time to hundreds of years ago and found himself trapped between the princes in a competition for his affection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!
> 
> so my first nct fic ended up being a jaemin centric fic. this is what i need and most of the times, it would be self indulgent since i do this to satisfy myself.
> 
> hansol and yuta and jaemin are brothers bcs why not? but most of the time it will be focused on hansol and jaemin. yuta rarely comes out tho...
> 
> historical au! and everyone is in love with nana. mostly fluff. but i will add angst from time to time.
> 
> and nana is a little bit smaller from his real height. probably almost the same height as renjun.
> 
> and uh...there is like no capitalization. like truly. there's none.
> 
> that's all. i hope you will enjoy this.
> 
> bye~~

"okay, rest for an hour then we will start again."

  
  
the dreamies immediately collapsed to the floor after hearing the announcement from their choreographer, breathing heavily as their shirts are soaked wet with sweat. doyoung, who self-appointed himself as the guardian of nct dream, entered the practice room at the right moment with a plastic bag with food and cold beverages.  


  
"food!" the youngest of them exclaimed, getting up from the floor as fast as lightning. chenle trailed not far behind jisung while mark went to help doyoung with the plastic bags because the older looked like he was struggling.

  
  
00 line are resting somewhere, sitting on the floor as they catch their breath. jaemin was the first one to stood up. his stomach grumbled ever since they started the dance practice and he can't wait to eat.

  
  
as he stood up, he suddenly felt the world was spinning. his eyesight went blurry as he tripped on his own feet, falling to the floor and grabbed the attention of jeno and renjun who was sitting nearby.

  
  
"jaemin-ah!"

  
  
"na jaemin!"

  
  
both of them exclaimed at the same time and renjun, thank lord for his quick reflex, caught jaemin in time before he fell to the floor. the chinese boy carefully put jaemin down to the floor and supported the weak boy in his arms. jaemin blinked slowly, he looked like he will faint at any moment.

  
  
"jaemin? can you hear me?"  


  
jaemin looked up, his droopy eyes tried to identify the speaker with his blurry eyesight. judging from the black hair, it might be doyoung. jaemin opened his mouth to speak but found no energy to do so.  


  
"jaemin! wake up, nana!"  


  
doyoung's voice were getting fainter and fainter. and before jaemin knew it, he collapsed in renjun's arms.

 

  
  
  
  
jaemin jolted up from the bed and breathed heavily. drops of sweat dripped down from his forehead. jaemin looked around. where was he? this was neither the dorm, nor the practice room. carved wood furnitures, warm wood floors, paper windows. it didn't take jaemin a long time to realise that he was at a hanok, a korean traditional house.

  
  
he slowly got off his bed. what am i doing here, he wondered to himself. he cautiously moved around the room. he was scared. terrified. he remembered that he fainted in renjun's arms and peekaboo. the next thing he knew, he woke up in a hanok. jaemin spotted a mirror and his eyes widened in surprise. he picked the mirror and stared at his reflection.

  
  
he could not believe his eyes. in the mirror was a reflection of him, with long golden brown hair that reached down to his shoulder. he couldn't be trapped in someone else's body, could he? jaemin held the mirror with one hand and touched his hair. it was soft and smooth. 

  
  
was it real?  


  
jaemin grabbed some tuft of his hair and closed his eyes tightly as he pulled his hair, hard.

  
  
"ack!" jaemin screamed in pain. he let go of his hair as both of his hands immediately went to rub his scalp, the hair was sure real. the mirror that jaemin previously hold dropped to the floor, the glass shattering into fragments. he froze on his spot, shocked.

  
  
he reluctantly looked down and panicked when he saw the shattered glass fragments on the wooden floor.

  
  
"what did you just do, na jaemin?" he muttered, pinching himself for being such a klutz. he kneeled down, picked out the large mirror fragments and put it aside. he always saw taeyong did it back at the dorm whenever someone broke a glassware. he guessed maybe it was easier to clean the mess that way. as he sorted the glass fragments, one accidentally injured his hand.

  
  
"ah!" jaemin yelped in pain and looked at his wound. it was a small but deep cut. he was about to ask for help when the door burst open. jaemin froze on his spot. he was fucked up for sure.

  
  
"i heard some loud noises. is everything...oh my lord, jaemin, are you okay?!" a deep voice asked him worriedly. jaemin was pulled away from the mirror fragments and the boy looked up. jaemin stared as the man took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around jaemin's palm.  


  
"hansol hyung..." he mumbled. the man looked up from his palm, eyes widened in shock. 

  
  
"you...remember me?" he asked slowly, grabbing jaemin's shoulders. jaemin hesitated for a while before he nodded. that's the most plausible action that jaemin thought he could do.

  
  
hansol smiled brightly in relief and jaemin smiled back as well. the latter was taken aback when hansol pulled him into a tight hug.

  
  
"thank goodness, you're finally back. my nana is back."

 

  
  
  
[hansol's pov]

  
"feeling better now?" hansol asked as he gave jaemin a cup of tea. the smaller flexed his bandaged hand, nodded and smiled.

  
  
"thank you, hansol hyung." he thanked, bowing.

  
  
"you're welcome." hansol replied, smiling. a servant entered the room with a tray of tea and light snack and placed it on the table before she dismissed herself.  


  
"woah, that looked so good." hansol heard jaemin mumbled. he looked at the tray and chuckled. his brother must be looking at the sugar powdered confection.

  
  
"you can eat it if you want. it's meant for you."

  
  
"really?!" jaemin exclaimed in excitement, grinning brightly and hansol chuckled again, nodding. jaemin quickly reached out for the snack and let out a moan of pleasure when he took a bite. hansol laughed and stared at jaemin, who kept out stuffing the snack into his mouth.

  
  
_he really changed a lot_ , hansol thought to himself. _he looked definitely happier_. he took the jug of tea and pour it into two cups, one for him and one for jaemin.

  
  
hansol was surprised when his brother let out a muffled yell. jaemin slammed the cup back on the table and fanned his mouth with his hand. the tea must be hot, he thought. hansol tried to stifle his laughter but failed, earning an offended look from his brother.

  
  
"hyung! i am dying here and you laugh?" he yelled, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. 

  
  
"okay, okay, i am sorry."

  
  
hansol poured some cold water into an empty cup and passed it to the younger. jaemin took it, muttering a quick thanks and drank the whole content in a single gulp.

  
  
jaemin leaned his head against the table and huffed in relief.

 

"thank you, again." he mumbled, sitting back properly.

  
  
"it's nothing, again." hansol imitated and jaemin let out a small laugh.

  
  
"hansol hyung.."

  
  
"yes, jaemin?"

  
  
"do you mind if i ask you some question?" jaemin asked reluctantly and hansol wondered what question would his brother wanted to ask him.

  
  
"what day is it today and...do you mind if you tell more about me and our family?" jaemin asked, looking at him curiously.

  
  
"well, it's year 1072. you are my cute little brother, na jaemin or more known with your affectionate name, nana." hansol pinched jaemin's cheeks and his brother whined. "hyung, let go." jaemin complained and tried to pull hansol's hand away in vain. hansol chuckled and compelled.  


  
"continuing, i am your stepbrother, ji hansol. our mother, well, my biological mother died when i was just five years old." hansol noticed that jaemin looked guilty and quickly added, "i already moved on from it, it's okay."  


  
"so...who's our king and queen?" jaemin asked, changing the topic.  


  
"our king is his majesty king moon taeil." his brother looked surprised but hansol figured that it was normal. after all, his brother lost all of his memory.

  
  
"and who's our queen?" jaemin questioned in curiosity. hansol let out a laugh and shook his head. "not queen, jaeminie. king consort. specifically, it was his highness king consort lee taeyong." hansol answered casually and jaemin looked quite shocked.  


  
"taeyong hyung is taeil hyung's wife?!" jaemin yelled in surprise.

  
  
"husband, jaemin." hansol corrected and he eyed his brother weirdly. "did you had any problem regarding our king's sexuality?" hansol suspected. jaemin quickly shook his head.

  
  
"no, i am totally fine! it's just that, why aren't you surprised that i don't know these things?" jaemin asked. "i mean they are quite basic stuffs." he added further more. hansol carved a small smile.

  
  
"no, i am glad that you ask those question. you haven't said a word since the incident and everyone was worried."  


  
"huh? what incident?"

  
  
"don't you remember what happen, jaemin?" jaemin hesitated for a while before he shook his head slowly.  


  
"no, i don't think so. can you tell me?"  


  
"if you insist."  


 

  
  
  
[jaemin's pov]

  
  
"we sure talk for a long time. call me if you need anything, okay? i will be at the study room." hansol informed and jaemin nodded, smiling in gratitude.

  
  
"thank you, hansol hyung." jaemin thanked, bowing at the older.  


  
"how many times will you thank me?" hansol chuckled in amusement. jaemin looked down and blushed in embarassment. "so cute. i will get going then. rest well." hansol bidded his farewell and walked out from the room, closing the door.  


  
jaemin sat on his mattress and sighed. his mind drifted to the conversation that he had with hansol earlier.

  
  
_"i was one of the honorary student at sungkyunkwan university. the minister of finance was willing to pay each and every expense of my study at ming, if only our family agreed to his condition."_  
  
  
_"and what's his condition, hyung?"_  
  
  
_"well...before i told you that, our family is one of the most influential family in hanyang as our father is the royal secretary and manages the market down the street. that is why a lot of people are dying to have their children wedded to our family."_  
  
  
_"if they succeed in doing so, unintentionally, they would gain power over the market and influence, don't they?"_  
  
  
_"you are quite brilliant for someone who lost most of his memories."_  
  
  
_"hyung, i've lose my memory but my common sense is still here, you know?!"_  
  
  
_"sheesh, i am just joking, nana. since your second brother, yuta is already married and i am too busy for love, you are technically the only single one in our household."_  
  
  
_"are you saying that the condition that the minister of finance had set is to have me being wedded to their family...?"_  
  
  
_"yes. our family refused to accept that condition. i guess, in our eyes, you were still our cute and bright little sunshine. but you are surely one of the most considerate person i've ever met. you voluntarily accepted the offer because you know that it is my wish to pursue my study."_  
  
  
_"i see. so when is...the wedding?"_  
  
  
_"we cancelled it since you came back injured after a date with the minister's son."_  
  
  
_"why? did the minister's son...cause my head injury?"_  
  
  
_"sure he did. it turned out that your fiance had some debts with a loan shark. the loan shark's men ambused you two and you are the only one attacked since the minister's son flees and left you alone. you didn't know how angry we are with the minister of finance. father immediately cancelled the wedding."_  
  
  
_"but...if the wedding is cancelled, then you can't go to ming!"_  
  
  
_"nah, i'm fine. i will find a way. even if i can't, i can just apply to be a military personnel or a government official. oh, by the way, you are going to follow taeyong tomorrow for a visit in the palace."_  
  
  
_"taeyong...? you mean, the king consort?!"_  
  
  
_"no need to yell, jaemin and yes, the king consort."_  
  
  
_"how can you address him that informally?"_  
  
  
_"well, you sure forget a lot about our family. did i told you that he is our cousin?"_  
  
  
jaemin lied down on the bed and stared up at the building. how much he had wished that this was just a dream. he couldn't recall the abundant times he would just close his eyes and hoped that he woke up in the arms of renjun.  
  
  
jaemin figured that he might had travelled back into time, someway, somehow, maybe to the period of the goryeo dynasty, which explained his clothes and hairstyles. the only thing that weirded him out was the fact that hansol was here and taeil, alongside with taeyong were the ruler of the country.  
  
  
but history was not like that. the real goryeo did not work like that.  
  
  
the boy groaned in frustration and closed his eyes. where ever he was right now, jaemin did not care. he only want to go home.  
  
  
home. home. home.  
  
  
if only he could.  
  
  
jaemin sighed. if he couldn't go back to the present, figuring out a way to live or just survive in this mystical goryeo would be enough. jaemin sure did not want to die at such young age. he still had a long time to go. plus, hansol was treating him nicely and he hadn't seen the man since forever! in the present life, of course.  
  
  
jaemin pulled up his covers and made himself comfortable on his mattress, yawning sleepily. he sighed for nth time. he truly needed some rest.  
  
  
tomorrow would be another long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin gains a new best friend in the most unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special appearance by hina and hyerin whoop whoop
> 
> vocabulary for this chap -;  
> doryeon/doryeon-nim : a synonym for young master
> 
> anyways sorry for the lack of the romance in this chap, i want to go into this story steady and slow. well i guess..
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!

jaemin entered the palace and looked at his surrounding in awe. the palace was beautiful and huge. jaemin was astounded. he stared at the throne hall. the hall sat firmly on the center of a large rectangular courtyard and a platform of stone. a pat on his shoulder snapped jaemin out from his trance.  
  


  
"jaemin, come on. the king consort's residing quarters is this way." he said and lead jaemin through a sequence of cloisters and gates. they met with some officers and scholars on the way and jaemin offered a smile to everyone, of which some did smiled back and some didn't.  


  
  
jaemin took a deep breath as the two walked to the king consort residing quarters at the east wing of the palace. he was, strangely, feeling nervous. taeyong is the king consort, which was equivalent to a queen. he would get executed if his mouth had lose its filter and said some stupid offensive stuffs.  


  
  
sure taeyong in the present was kind, soft and easy-going but what if this king consort taeyong was the exact opposite? what if he was petty, cold or grumpy?  


  
  
jaemin shook his head vigorously. _don't be like that, na jaemin, don't be that negative_ , he scolded himself and took a deep breath. he shouldn't judge taeyong. after all, he hadn't met him yet.  


  
  
"taeyong's quarters is just behind the gate." hansol informed as they stopped in front of a beautifully carved wooden gate. he looked at jaemin who was fiddling with his fingers and biting his lips.  


  
  
"hey, you're okay? i can tell taeyong that you two can't meet today if you're not feeling well." hansol said in concern. jaemin looked up and shook his head.  


  
  
"no, i'm fine. i am just nervous, that's all. ugh, do i look okay?" jaemin asked as he turned to his brother. his mother dressed him in the best clothes and tied his long chestnut hair into a bun, securing it with small hairpins and a long white ribbon that reached down to his shoulder. he looked handsome, everyone said that but would the king consort like it? jaemin let out a groan at his own thought. oh lord, he sound so desperate. as if he wanted to impress taeyong. hansol let out a small laugh.  


  
  
"you look great, buddy and taeyong is a good man, i can assure you that. he's not snobby or mean or terrible. he's nice and very protective. you're going to like him." hansol assured, smiling sweetly and jaemin couldn't help but to smile and feel reassured.  


  
  
"okay." he mumbled. hansol pat his shoulder as a sign of silent reassurance. he was going to open the gate when a young court lady approached the siblings.  


  
  
"are you possibly jaemin doryeon*?" the lady asked hansol. the older brother turned around and shook his head.  
  


  
"that is actually me." jaemin said politely and raised his hand a little. the young court lady realised her mistake and bowed in apology.  


  
  
"i apologise, doryeon-nim. i am here to pass on a message from his highness king consort taeyong to you." hansol and jaemin looked at each other.  


  
  
"what is it?" they asked in unison, both sporting the same curious and confused expression.  


  
  
"at this moment, his highness is not at hanyang. he is on his way back from busan and want to apologise for being unpunctual. but he will arrive in another 30 minutes. so, he granted access to each part of the palace and requested me to give jaemin doryeon a tour around." the court lady explained with a bright kind smile.  
  


  


  
"i see." hansol nodded. jaemin's guts suddenly did not feel well. something was going to happen, something bad.  
  


  
"well, he is all yours!" hansol exclaimed, grinning mischievously and pushed his brother to the court lady before he ran away. jaemin's eyes widened in surprise and he fell on the court lady, trapping her under his arms and their lips lightly touched. she looked at him with wide eyes, clearly taken aback. he immediately got up from the ground and screamed at his brother.  


  
  
"hansol hyung, i hate you!"  
  
  


  


  
  
the tour around the palace was awkward, after the incident where jaemin fell on top of her. the young court lady did not looked like she was bothered much by the incident but jaemin did. he knew the court lady with him was nakamura hina, whom in the present days, one of his best friends. he was embarrassed and guilty because who knows if he had stole her first kiss?  
  


  
"i forgive you, doryeon-nim." the court lady said after they stopped at a pavilion for a short rest. jaemin looked at her. did she read his mind, he wondered. "for that earlier incident and for stealing my first kiss." she added, laughing and jaemin blushed in embarrassment.  
  


  
"i'm sorry. i really did not meant to do that." jaemin apologised and bowed at the court lady, not noticing how it made her flustered.  
  


  
"no need to bow at me, doryeon-nim!" she ushered as she pulled him back up. the passing servants and court ladies were staring at them and turned away when jaemin noticed their gaze. he presumed that was the reason behind hina's fluster.  


  
  
"what's your name?" jaemin still popped the question even though he knew her name. he just want to make sure. the court lady pointed at herself cluelessly and asked, "me?"  


  
  
"no, i am asking that tree behind you." jaemin deadpanned with a serious expression. "of course, i meant you! who else was here with me?" the court lady laughed sheepishly and apologised bashfully.  
  


  
"sorry, doryeon-nim. my name is hina. gong hina." she said, smiling brightly.  
  


  
"well, you already know my name, but i will introduce myself as well. my name is na jaemin." jaemin smiled and stretched out a hand for a handshake.  


  
  
"nice meeting you, jaemin doryeon." hina beamed and held his hand, giving it a firm shake.  


  
  
"oh, drop that doryeon or whatever. it's too formal. i don't like it. call me jaemin, just jaemin."  
  


  
"okay, just jaemin." hina grinned playfully and jaemin scoffed in disbelief. "you," he pointed at hina, "and me," then himself, " are not friends anymore," deadpanned jaemin and he turned away. hina was taken aback and tried to console him. both did not realise another court lady was running towards them in a hurry.  
  


  
"yah, gong hina! where did you go? do you know how much i've searched for you?" the court lady screamed. jaemin was pushed away and he stumbled back a little bit. that court lady was sure strong.  
  


  
she gripped hina's shoulder and shook her hard. jaemin could see that hina was getting dizzy by all of that shaking and tried to stop miss court lady.  


  
  
"uh, miss, can you stop shaking her? she is dizzy.." jaemin pointed out. she stopped shaking hina and hina stumbled on her feet, blinking for a few times before she gained her balance back. hina shot him a thankful smile and jaemin smiled back.  


  
  
miss court lady did not seem to be happy with him.  


  
  
"okay, mister. you look rich and snobby but this is none of your business, so i appreciate it if you screw off." miss court lady snapped impatiently and shooed him away. hina looked at miss court lady in disapproval and sighed.  
  


  
"hyerin! have some manners, can you? he's my new friend!" hina scolded and looked at jaemin apologetically. "sorry for her rude attitude. she's not usually like this. jaemin, meet hyerin. hyerin, meet jaemin."  


  
  
"nice to meet-"  
  


  
"hello new friend, but sorry, i got to take hina away." hyerin cut jaemin's sentence off as she smiled insincerely towards the male and grabbed hina's arms before she pulled her away.  


  
  
"hyerin, hyerin. can you explain what is happening?" hina asked as she held hyerin's wrist and stopped the latter on her tracks. hyerin let out a sigh.  


  
  
"your mom is here, idiot." hina's eyes widened in surprise as she grinned.  


  
  
"she's here?!" hyerin nodded as she grinned. hina squealed in delight and jumped on her feet. suddenly, she stopped jumping and her smile fell.  


  
  
"wait, i just realise that his highness king taeyong just ask me to give him a tour around." hina said in realisation as she pointed at jaemin.  


  
  
"oh! you can go, hina! i don't mind!" jaemin exclaimed. hina looked at him in worry.  


  
  
"are you sure you're going to be alright by your own?" she asked. jaemin nodded. "yeah, sure. i can find my way around." he added, reassuring the court lady.  
  


  
"sorry, jaemin. i can replace hina but i have my own job to do as well." miss court lady said, her voice apologetic. jaemin smiled.  


  
  
"it's okay, you must be busy. now, go. your mother must be waiting." jaemin said and pushed hina slowly to the direction where hyerin previously came from. hina chuckled.  


  
  
"okay, take good care of yourself, jaemin!" she exclaimed as she walked away with hyerin by her side.  
  


  
jaemin sighed and turned around, walking to the opposite direction. a glint of determination flickered in his brown eyes.  


  
  
now, where can he found that asshole brother of his?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticisms, comments and kudos are well appreciated!
> 
> jaemin will meet the other characters at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is important and uh i hope you guys can read it until the end.

thank you for reading this story of mine, i really really appreciate it. i just want to inform to you that, i dearly apologise for not updating this shit for a long time. i will publish the same story on wattpad, but there are changes. i change most of the plot but nct members will always be whipped for our nana. i hope you forgive me and btw my wattpad account is @chngkyn so if you guys want to read the new la la love, check it there. thank you and i'm dearly sorry, guys.

asscoups out.

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms, comments and kudos are very welcomed!


End file.
